Doggy Dating
by Fairusa84
Summary: A chance meeting at a dog park might be just what Bella needs. Written for Fandom for Mental Health.
1. Doggy Dating (Correct My Autocorrect)

**Doggy Dating (Correct my autocorrect)**

 **Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer and Summit own the rights to the _Twilight_ franchise and its affiliates. These words, however, are the product of my own imagination. No copyright infringement intended, but also, please don't copy as your own.

 **A/N** This story was submitted to the Fandom for Mental Health compilation, as a reward for making a donation to one of the organizations that work to help people dealing with mental health issues. Mental health issues will affect everyone at some point in their lives, be it directly or indirectly.

For someone I once considered a friend and valued colleague – unfortunately, circumstances caused us to lose touch for a while – help was too late, as he had hidden his depression extremely well. Therefore, I dedicate this submission to Job; may you have found the peace of mind you so desperately sought.

I hope this light and fluffy story will brighten your mood today. Sandi Layne looked it over for me. The lovely banner (see my blog) was made by TKegl.

* * *

"Jazzy, come here boy!" I call out, watching with delight as my puppy rushes to me.

At five months old, he is still a little wobbly on his feet, especially when he is excited. He jumps into my arms, slobbering kisses over my face and neck as I praise him. I have chosen a quieter part of the dog park today, because I want to practice some commands off the leash. He's already pretty obedient, but I don't want him distracted by other dogs right now. So far, so good. We continue with a game of fetch, and I challenge him by asking him to release his ball mid-game.

He is bounding over to me again when a little ball of fur catches my attention. A small dog crashes into me, happily licking my hands when I reach out to her.

"Hey, cutie pie, where did you come from?" I ask, looking around for the owner but not seeing anyone just yet.

Jazzy approaches cautiously, not sure what to make of the intruder. His curly tail is wagging, though, and he carefully sniffs the other puppy. Before long, they are twisting around each other and rolling over the ground, the sounds of their grunts and panting accentuating their play. I take out my phone to capture the moment on video. Watching pugs play together is about as adorable as it gets. I switch to taking a few pictures, admiring the way the afternoon sun plays on Jazzy's fawn coat and the other dog's black one in the luscious green of the park.

After a few minutes there is still no sign of an owner. I call both puppies to me and check the black one's collar. There is a bone-shaped tag stating the dog's name and a phone number.

"Well, Pixie," I say, scratching behind her ears, "let's give them a call, shall we?"

She responds by licking my nose and scampering off to play with Jazzy again. I dial the number. Just when I think the call will go to voicemail, it is answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hi, I think I found your dog…"

"Pixie? She's with you?"

"Yes, she came running over a few minutes ago."

"Where are you?"

I explain my location and give a brief description of myself. Soon, a tall guy with russet hair appears, sinking to his knees in relief when he sees Pixie. He picks her up and cuddles her close, then turns around to address me.

"Thank you so much! She got spooked by a group of bigger dogs and then I couldn't find her."

It takes a while for my brain to connect with my mouth and formulate a response, mesmerized as I am by the man standing in front of me. He is not just tall; he is _built_ , but not in an overly muscular way. Rather, he looks fit and toned, defined in all the right places. He is wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt, tattoos peeking out along the edges. They have me intrigued, curious as to what is hidden beneath. His hair is in casual disarray, highlighted by the sun. His eyes are obscured by a pair of aviator sunglasses. This might be for the best, because I'm not sure I could handle much more at this point. A chiseled jaw covered in a few days' worth of stubble frames a blinding smile; perfectly straight, white teeth, and lips full enough to be lickable yet masculine.

Finally, I manage to shake myself from my stupor, thankful for my own sunglasses to hide my blatant ogling.

"Oh uhm… yeah, no problem," I squeak out, then clear my throat. "She's adorable. How old is she?"

He puts Pixie down and she happily returns to playing with Jazzy.

"Four months. Yours?"

"Jazzy is five months."

He nods and we watch them play for a bit in companionable silence. Eventually he announces that he needs to leave for work, and calls Pixie over to attach a leash to her collar.

"Thanks again, …?"

"Bella," I offer.

"Bella," he repeats with a smile. "I'm Edward."

We smile at each other, both perhaps slightly embarrassed at leaving the introductions until now.

"So yeah, thanks again. I'll see you around, I guess."

With that, he walks away, and I'm left staring at his retreating form until Jazzy demands my attention again. I might sneak a few glances over my shoulder until he vanishes from sight, though.

 **o.O.o**

In the evening I'm catching up with my friend Angela over a few bottles of wine. We met in college and now work in the same bookshop. We don't always work the same shifts, though, so we make it a point to get together outside of work from time to time. She has just finished telling me about the trip she is planning with her boyfriend when my phone chimes with an incoming message. I cannot help my smile as I read it.

 _Hi. Sorry I had to run earlier. Was running late for an appointment. – Edward_

I look up when Angela squeals excitedly.

"What?"

"Who's the guy?"

My blush is instantaneous, so I try to hide it by engaging Jazzy in a game of tug-of-war.

"Come on, Bella, you can tell me. I know that smile."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's the same smile I had when I'd just met Ben. Tell me," she begs, and I know I won't be able to deny her.

I give her a quick recap of the afternoon's events and show her the pictures I took of the puppies. She oohs and aahs in all the right places, and giggles at the dogs' antics in the video.

"You should text him back! Even if it's only to send him the pics of his dog."

I agree, already having made up my mind when I first read his text, and ask her to refill our drinks in the meantime.

 _No worries. By the way, I took some pics and a vid of our dogs together. I can send them over if you want. – Bella_

His reply comes almost immediately, including his e-mail address.

 _Yes please!_

I attach the files and hit _send_ , just as Angela returns with a new bottle of wine and a plate of chocolates.

"So, tell me more about this guy. Is he hot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

I delve into my mental description of earlier, which has Angela applauding me for "scoring his number". I gently remind her that it was on his puppy's tag, but she waves off my argument.

"Sure, you would've called anyway to reunite puppy and owner, but how convenient is it that said owner is, in your own words, hotter than a supernova in the fires of inferno," she points out, laughing.

We may have polished off that new bottle during my description of Edward. Either way, I'm in hysterics too. When my phone chimes with another text, I knock it to the floor in my attempt to grab it off the table. Giggling, I reach for it while trying to remain on the couch. Angela ends up holding on to my jeans to prevent me from face-planting into the rug. She hands me my refilled wineglass and I take a big gulp – we're past the point of sipping now – as I read the latest text.

 _Cute pics and vid :) Not sure what you meant with your last text…_

Confused, I scroll up, only to groan in embarrassment. Angela takes notice and grabs the phone from me, eager to read what has me so worked up.

" _I nailed you_? Are you serious, Bella?"

"It's the stupid autocorrect," I grumble, taking the phone back.

Typing out a response may take me several tries due to my inebriated state, but I finally manage to save face. Hopefully.

 _Sorry, that was meant to say I e-mailed you. Which you obviously received. I'll go drown my sorrow over that fail now. Bye._

I put the phone down again, resigned never to hear from Edward again after that.

 **o.O.o**

The next morning I wake up groggy and thirsty, unsure of what actually woke me up. After switching on the lamp on my bedside table, I rule out Jazzy as the cause, because he looks up at me sleepily from his bed. I then notice the light on my phone blinking, signaling a message. The vibration must have woken me. I pick up the phone, then lift Jazzy onto the bed. He settles into the crook of my arm and continues snoring. After placing a kiss to his soft fur and breathing in his puppy scent, I pull up my messages to see several new ones from Edward.

 _Don't worry about it. I text the most embarrassing stuff sometimes ;) – Edward_

 _Hm… no response. I guess you were serious about drowning your sorrow…_

 _Good morning shit stain! Hope the hangover isn't too bad – Edward_

 _Shit! That was meant to say sunshine…_

 _See what I mean about embarrassing?_

I smile at the messages and his thoughtfulness, and quickly type out a response.

 _Lol, glad to see I'm not the only one affected. Hangover isn't too bad, just in need of coffee. – Bella_

Getting up, I pull on some sweats and sneakers. Jazzy is still a little scared to jump off the bed, so I lift him down to the floor. I let him out onto the balcony, where I have sectioned off a little area for him to do his business. When I get back inside there is a new message on my phone.

 _Could I treat you to breakfast? It's the least I can do to thank you for your help yesterday. – Edward_

Taking Angela's advice to heart, I am quick to reply. Immediately, I curse autocorrect and my quick fingers.

 _You bitch!_

 _Sorry, I meant to say 'you betcha!' – Bella_

Thankfully, his reply doesn't take long, and I'm glad to see he has a sense of humor.

 _Again, no worries. Happens to me all the time. Anyway, shall we meet at the dog park?_

 _I don't recall any food stands there…_

 _I'll bring a picnic. Not much of a cook, but I make a mean penis butter and jelly sandwich._

 _PEANUT! Why does this keep happening? – Edward_

I can't help but laugh and decide to tease him a bit.

 _Well, just make sure the cocks are not shaken. I'd hate for jizz to blow up in my face…_

I wonder how he'll take this. Would he consider it too forward? Then again, I didn't get the impression he'd be that easily offended. He doesn't keep me waiting long, and also doesn't disappoint.

 _Fine, I won't shake my cock before giving it to you. Should I also bring some juicy assholes?  
_

 _Looks like it'll be an interesting picnic. Meet you in an hour? I need to shower first. – Bella_

He confirms and I settle Jazzy in the kitchen with some kibble.

 **o.O.o**

I hurry through my shower while I think of what to wear. Now, I'm not this typical girly girl who only busies herself with clothes and makeup. Far from it, actually. But I sort of want to look cute for this breakfast thing with Edward. Just not like I put a lot of effort into it. I mentally go through my closet as I blow-dry my hair and put it in a loose bun. Eventually I settle on some jeans shorts, Converse and my Nirvana cut-out shirt. It doesn't hurt that the shirt shows off the one tattoo I have – a peacock feather running along my collar bone to my shoulder. Going light on make up, I stick with a little bit of black kohl around my eyes and lots of mascara. Satisfied with the result, I take out Jazzy's harness and set out for the dog park. On the way over, I release my hair from its bun, allowing it to fall around my face in soft waves.

"You weren't kidding when you promised me a picnic," I say as I approach Edward.

He has spread out a blanket and is unpacking a small backpack. Pixie is crawling all over the place, sniffing at everything. She looks up at the sound of my voice and runs over excitedly. I kneel down to greet her and am glad to see Jazzy approaching her with gentle confidence. Edward looks up as well, and I suck in a breath. It was definitely a good thing he was wearing sunglasses the day before. Those eyes… mesmerizing. They're a bright shade of green, and sparkle even without the light of the sun hitting them. They crinkle at the corners when he smiles.

"Bella, hey," he greets me, and motions for me to sit down.

I release Jazzy from his leash, leaving on his harness, so he can play freely, and get comfortable on the blanket. I'm glad I opted for something casual to wear, since Edward is dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt. The sleeves are rolled up, revealing more of his tattoos.

He hands me a small package, wrapped in a napkin, and I open it to reveal the PB&J sandwich he boasted about the night before. Taking a bite proves that he wasn't exaggerating and I cannot contain a soft moan of appreciation. I notice Edward shifting on the blanket next to me. Before I can ask if he's okay, he pulls out a few small bowls. He fills the largest one with water from a bottle, and the other two with some kibble and treats, setting the bowls on the edge of the blanket. Pixie bounces over immediately, with Jazzy hot on her tail.

While enjoying our sandwiches and fizz-free Cokes we compare notes on raising our pugs and share tips on fun things to do with them in the area. Next, he asks me about my job, so I tell him about my degree in English Literature and working in the bookshop. As it turns out, we have a similar taste in books, although where I occasionally indulge in a romance novel, Edward's guilty pleasure is comic books.

"So what is it that you do?" I ask him.

"I own a tattoo shop with my best friend."

"That's pretty cool. How did that happen?"

"Well, when I was in college I didn't really know what I wanted to do yet, but I spent a lot of time at a tattoo shop, just hanging out, and getting tattooed whenever I had some money to spare. One day I brought my own design and the owner, Garrett, was impressed. He offered me a job as his apprentice and did the piece for free. I introduced him to Emmett, and he was brought on board as well. Then a couple of years later, Garrett was moving back to New Orleans and sold the shop to us."

His smile is infectious. It's clear that he's proud of his accomplishments, and I compliment him on them.

"Did you end up finishing college?"

"Yeah, I got a degree in Business Management with a minor in Art, which helped us in securing the loan and stuff. But for day-to-day business we have Rose. She's Em's fiancée and manages our schedules and finances."

"It sounds like you really love your job."

"I do," he confirms, still grinning broadly. "Rose also looks after Pixie if I have an appointment running late, which is a great help."

"I can imagine. So did you design your tattoos yourself?"

"The first few are completely Garrett's work, basically the full left sleeve."

He takes off his shirt, leaving him in a white tank, and twists his arm so I can see the skulls, roses and stars. They're mostly in black and grey, with a few splashes of red and green in the flowers. He then turns slightly, pointing to his right arm.

"This dragon is the design that landed me the apprenticeship. Garrett tweaked it a little to fit my arm better, but the design and color are all mine," he explains proudly.

And rightfully so; the tattoo is beautiful. I reach out to touch it, intrigued by the clean lines and vibrant colors, then pull back as I realize what I'm about to do. He smiles at me encouragingly.

"It's okay, you can touch it."

When my fingers make contact with his skin, I suddenly become very aware of our proximity. I can feel his heart beat strongly as my fingers trace the tattoo. His bicep flexes seemingly involuntarily, and I can see and hear his breathing become more labored. I feel his eyes focused on my face, but keep mine fixed on my fingers on his tattoo, knowing I'll lose control if I don't. Suddenly, I feel his touch on my skin.

"This is a great tattoo," he murmurs, his fingers tracing the peacock feather running along my collar bone to my shoulder.

I shiver and chance a look at his face. He intently studies the tattoo.

"Where did you get it?"

"There's a tattoo shop at the Quileute reservation near where I grew up. I got it for myself as a graduation present after college," I explain.

My voice has taken on a somewhat breathy quality. I wonder if he realizes what his presence does to me. I see his throat move as he swallows.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, tracing back and forth still along my feather.

Suddenly I feel his fingers moving further up my shoulder, to my jaw, my neck, before he gently turns my head and presses his lips to mine.

 **o.O.o**

 _You know what I think would look absolutely stunning on you?_

I smile down at my phone. Edward has a tendency to get straight to the point, as though we are in the middle of a conversation.

 _Stunning? Now I'm curious…_

After our relaxed morning, which lasted well past lunch, we parted ways, with Edward having a client that afternoon. We have been texting ever since, about a wide variety of topics. So far, I have been able to ignore my urge to Google him, or look up his tattoo shop and "drop by". But I'm itching to see him again. Kiss him again. Our kiss in the park was sweet but brief, interrupted by excited puppies jumping in our laps.

My phone chimes again.

 _A Chlamydia tattoo._

I do a double take at that.

 _Excuse me?!_

 _Shit! That was meant to say Claddagh!_

A laugh bubbles up out of me, causing Angela to look at me funnily.

"Edward's texting me," I explain, to which she smiles knowingly.

 _I take it your autocorrect has been humping you again?_

… _I mean helping? Damn, looks like you're rubbing off on me…_

I wouldn't mind something else of his rubbing off on me either.

 _Yeah, it's been licking my ass lately. You should see the texts I've been getting from Em about redecorating his and Rose's apartment. They're getting some fucked up colors on their walls!_

 _Lol! I can imagine you becoming fisted by that._

I'm interrupted from our text conversation by a customer looking for a particular edition of _War and Peace_ , so it takes me a few minutes to correct my last message. By the time I pick up my phone again, there is another one from Edward waiting.

 _?_

 _FRUSTRATED! Anyway, what were you saying about that Claddagh tattoo?_

 _It'd look amazing on your sternum._

 _Admit it; you just want me topless in your chair ;)_

 _That too. You've got a stellar body. Please let me decorate it some more._

 _Only if I get to see more of yours. The peek I got in the dog park has got me curious._

 _Admit it; you just want me to take my shirt off so you can ogle my chest. :p_

 **o.O.o**

Edward is persistent in getting me to his tattoo studio, and within a week he picks me up from my apartment. I am just getting Jazzy into his harness when he texts me.

 _I'm parked outside. Silver vulva._

I can't help but snicker as I glance out the window and see him scowling at his phone in a Volvo parked across the street. Picking up Jazzy, I hurry down the stairs and meet Edward at his car. He actually gets out and opens the passenger side door for me in an unexpected gentlemanly gesture.

"Hey, Jazzy," he says, scratching behind my puppy's ear, "you're coming with us today, buddy? Pixie's gonna have a blast."

He closes the door once I'm seated and walks around to the driver's side. About ten minutes and some small talk later, we pull up to a storefront reading _GEE Designs_.

"I thought we were going to your place?" I ask, slightly confused.

"We are," he replies. "I live in the apartment above the shop. Come on, I'll show you."

He takes me through a door on the other side of the shop entrance and we climb the stairs to a small landing. As soon as he opens the apartment door, Pixie comes rushing towards us, twisting around Edward's legs and wagging her curly tail. Once she's greeted her daddy, she notices Jazzy at my feet and grunts at him happily. They then scramble into the apartment, Jazzy chasing his new friend who leads him straight to her water bowl and toys.

"Seeing as my dog is already being a good host, I guess I should follow suit," Edward jokes. "How about a grand tour of the place?"

"Sure," I agree.

He turns around slowly, his arms extended.

"Well, this is pretty much it. Decent-sized living room with all the necessities. Don't mind the mess; I always have some sketchpads lying around in case inspiration strikes. Kitchen is through here," he points, guiding me in the same direction. "Can I get you a drink? Soda, coffee, water?"

I decide on a Coke and we move back into the living room, settling on the couch.

"So, no bathroom or bedroom in this place?" I joke.

"Woman, you are cruel!" he exclaims, clutching a hand to his chest. "Here I am, trying to be a gentleman, and all you want is to explore my bedroom and get me naked!"

My blush is involuntary, and I try in vain to backpedal on my previous joke. He laughs and puts me out of my misery.

"B, relax," he says with a laugh. "I'm just messing with you."

He takes a sip of his drink as I settle down, smiling nervously. To be honest, I have thought of peeling away some of his layers. Seeing his personal space allows me a small glimpse, whereas his tattoos are quite a bit more revealing. It doesn't hurt that he would have to shed some clothing in order for me to investigate.

"Truth be told," he continues, "I'm not sure if I can control myself if I show you my bedroom right now."

 _And welcome back, nerves._ I clear my throat and look around the living room, trying to find a suitable change of topic. My eyes land on some framed art on the opposite wall.

"Yours?" I ask, motioning towards it.

"Yes," he says, perking up and not-so-subtly adjusting himself. "They're some of my more elaborate designs."

I recognize one of them as the dragon covering his arm. He notices me making the connection and confirms it.

"And the other two?"

"The middle one is on my back, and the one on the right is on my ribcage. Emmett did them for me. Aside from Garrett, he's the only one I trust to do my designs justice."

Having him talk about his art is a huge turn-on and I'm even more curious. I decide to be bold and just go ahead and ask.

"Can I see?"

He doesn't respond verbally, but, without hesitation, whips off his t-shirt and tosses it over the arm of the couch. He turns around so I can see the tattoo on his back. It quite literally takes my breath away. His entire back is covered in a black and grey rendition of a broken angel. The wings extend over his shoulder blades, pointing down towards his spine, folding over a hunched figure. While the framed design on the wall is beautiful in its own right, it truly comes to life on his skin, the rippling of his muscles adding movement to the wings. I can't resist lightly tracing the lines of the wings. His skin breaks out in goose bumps and he shivers. I try to resist the urge to lean in and kiss his skin. That might be just a bit too forward.

He looks at me over his shoulder, his body turning slightly back around. Meeting his eyes, I notice that his pupils are dilated, the green of his irises becoming even more vivid. Still not trusting my self-control, I shift my gaze back to his skin, noticing the Buddha and lotus tattoo on his ribcage next. The illusion of stone from which the statue appears to be carved is so realistic, I can almost feel its texture under my fingertips. They dance over his ribs, causing his abs to flex. I spread my hands out across his abs, feeling the ridges and the fine line of hair leading down. Moving my hands up slowly, I reach his chest and more tattoos. On the left is the profile of a roaring lion.

"My family's crest has a lion in it," he explains as I trace its outline.

His chest rises and falls with his deep breaths, and I feel his heart pound under my right palm. There is a text there in beautiful script.

" _Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires_ ," I read out loud.

"It's Shakespeare," he explains.

"Macbeth," I finish. "I know."

Just under the lion and quote are two surgical steel barbells piercing both his nipples. My fingers are drawn to them, curious as to what they'll feel like. He hisses when I flick them and looks at me with smoldering eyes.

"Shit, baby girl, that's…" he moans, trailing off.

"Did I hurt you?" I ask, though I have a sneaking suspicion that the opposite is true.

"Not at all," he says, confirming my assumption. "Having them pierced makes them much more sensitive. Add to that the fact that it's you touching me, and I need to be careful not to blow my load and embarrass myself."

My blush heats up my face, but I also smile rather smugly. It is quite empowering to be told that he is turned on by little old me.

Looking up at him, I'm started to realize I've leaned in even closer during my examination. There is a fire in his eyes which can no longer be denied. He catches me by surprise when he captures my lips in an urgent kiss. It takes me a moment or two to react, and by the time I do, he pulls back. He opens his mouth, possibly to apologize, but I don't give him the chance. Threading my fingers through his hair, I pull him back in and kiss him again. His hands slide around my waist and he lifts me onto his lap. We move against each other, our hands exploring and our tongues mingling. His moan shoots straight through me, igniting a primal hunger. His body surrounds me almost completely. He is warm and hard in all the right places, and I relish the knowledge that I affect him this way when I move my hips in his lap.

 **o.O.o**

Just when he reaches to remove my shirt, Jazzy and Pixie start barking very close to us.

"They're probably wondering why we're attacking each other," Edward says, laughing.

I'm only slightly embarrassed, as it must indeed be a strange sight to the puppies.

"Let's go down to the shop, seeing as that is why I invited you over in the first place," he suggests.

I reluctantly extricate myself from his embrace and watch him pull his shirt back on. He notices my pout and winks at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry; I have every intention of revisiting what we just started."

We give the puppies a snack to nibble on and head down the stairs.

"How did you come up with the name for the shop?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's a bit odd, isn't it?" he replies, grinning. "It was originally called _Gaz Designs_ , referring to Garrett. When Emmett and I bought the shop, we wanted to update the name, but still keep the reference. So we added our initials. Emmett insists the first E is him."

At this point we are entering the shop, so Emmett overhears the last part, and chimes in.

"Of course it is. I'm the older one!"

I can't help but laugh at the reasoning.

"You must be Bella," he continues more seriously. "Eddie here has been talking our ears off about you. It's great to finally meet you. Rose!" he then bellows," Come meet Bella!"

A leggy blonde with victory rolls emerges from an office in the back. Her 1950s style black polka dot swing dress accentuates the colorful sleeve on her left arm. Her statuesque beauty and icy blue eyes would be intimidating if it weren't for the warm smile on her cherry red lips. She envelopes me in a hug as she greets me.

"I was just about to go get lunch. Can I get you guys anything as well?"

Since I'm not familiar with the particular deli they frequent, Edward orders a sandwich for me.

While we wait for Rose to return with the food, Edward shows me his portfolio. I'm impressed with the quality of the work, though I shouldn't be, based on what I've seen so far. While he employs a variety of styles, it's clear that he prefers black and grey realism and illustrative style.

"What's the last tattoo you got?" I inquire.

He rolls up the leg of his jeans and twists his leg around to show his calf. On it is a paw print with a date underneath and Pixie's name through it.

"Oh, that's so cute!" I exclaim.

Emmett walks over from his station.

"That was a fun one to do. We actually made a print of one of Pixie's paws for it."

"When she's a bit bigger I'll add a portrait as well. The date is her birthday," Edward adds.

"You've got a pug too, right?" Emmett asks, to which I nod.

"Jazzy's upstairs playing with Pixie."

"Dude! Wouldn't it be cool if they had puppies together when they're grown up?" Emmett asks, turning to Edward excitedly.

"Em, they're just babies. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he cautions. "How about you and Rose get to making babies first?"

"Not before he makes an honest woman out of me," Rose teases as she walks back in with two bags of food.

We dig into our lunch, and I revel in the feeling of home and ease I get while sitting with these people I only just met. Edward and I share stories about Jazzy and Pixie, leaving Emmett and Rose in stitches at their antics.

"Seems like you're dating thanks to your dogs," Rose comments in between bouts of laughter.

"I guess it's a good thing Bella was there when Pixie got scared, then," Edward concludes, smiling at me softly.

I can't help my blush while our gazes lock.

 **o.O.o**

While we're cleaning up after lunch, Emmett's next client arrives. Rose busies herself with some paperwork as Edward and I move over to his work station. The walls around it are filled with designs and the supplies are neatly arranged on the work bench. I smile when I see a drawing of what is obviously Pixie among the artwork on the walls.

"All right, show me what you have in mind," I tell him, curious now as to the tattoo he's been tempting me with.

He pulls out a sketchpad and sets to working out his ideas, explaining them to me as he draws.

"Okay, so the Claddagh consists of a crowned heart being held by two hands. It represents love, loyalty and friendship. What I'm thinking is to place the hands over your ribcage, with the heart over your sternum. The crown would then extend upwards through the middle. For you, I'd add some intricate embellishments, nothing too bold. I think delicate would work better on you. This particular design, I'd prefer to keep it black and grey, because it might be too overpowering otherwise. What do you think?"

With that, he turns the sketchpad around and shows me the first draft. It floors me. While it is still very much a rough sketch, I can see his ideas taking shape. I agree that adding color or bold embellishments would overpower the design. Also, considering my smaller frame, I wouldn't want the tattoo to dominate me.

"Wow, Edward," I reply. "It's gorgeous!"

"Does that mean you'll let me put this on you?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes!" I answer without hesitation.

His smile matches my own.

"That's great! I'll work out the design some more and we can look at a suitable date."

I nod, knowing that I don't want to be on my period when getting inked. Then another thought hits me.

"How much would that tattoo cost?"

"Don't worry about that."

"Seriously, Edward. I need to know the amount to set aside."

"No, you don't. It's a present. I want to give you this tattoo."

I gape at him. A tattoo of that size and detail would easily cost several hundred dollars. He's got to be joking about just giving it to me.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. There are no rules that say a tattoo artist can't give his girlfriend a tattoo."

Mulling that over for a moment, I realize he is right. If he weren't a tattoo artist, he would still be able to pay for a tattoo for me as a gift. The bonus here is that he will also be the one putting it on my skin. Then the last part of his statement registers.

"Wait… girlfriend?"

Suddenly he looks shy, and he actually blushes.

"Uhm… well… yeah…" he stammers.

"Don't be silly," I say, giggling. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

In response he pulls me onto his lap and kisses me soundly.

"You had me worried there for a moment," he admits. Then, eagerly again, "So you'll let me give you the sternum piece?"

I nod, conceding. He'll probably need some pictures of it for his portfolio, so I figure I can help him out in that regard.

"I would like that tattoo for Jazzy now, though," I tell him. "And I'm paying for that one myself!"

He readily agrees and flips the sketchpad over to a blank page. After discussing placement and what to include, he comes up with a simple but beautiful design. Jazzy's name is placed on the outside of my wrist in elegant script, running along the bone, with two small paw prints beside it.

As soon as the needle touches my skin, I know I'm hooked. To this new group of people. To getting tattooed by Edward. And to him and the doggy dates with our pugs.


	2. You Had Me From Hello

**You Had Me From Hello**

Stretching out, I sense that the other side of the bed is empty. Two small, warm bodies are nestled into me, though; one resting along my back, the other cuddled into the crook of my bent leg, gentle snores coming from them both. They stir after a while, and I feel them moving around a bit. I'm still in that wonderful state between sleeping and waking, so my eyes remain closed for now. They must hear the key turning in the lock, because they jump off the bed even before I hear the front door opening. Luckily they don't have a habit of barking, so I just hear their nails scratching on the floor.

"Hey, guys," Edward says softly, "Aw, you're such good puppies. Is mommy still sleeping?"

Feeling rather than hearing him approach, I snuggle back into his pillow. I love inhaling his scent from it. He leans over me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispers.

I finally will my eyes to open, taking in the sight before me. Edward is in his running gear, consisting of basketball shorts and a tank top. This means the tattoos on his arms and legs are on full display, and the shirt clings to his sculpted chest. It is enough to wake me up.

"Hey, baby," I greet him while reaching my hand up to tangle in his hair. "Did you have a good run?"

I only give him time to nod in confirmation before pulling his face to mine for a kiss. I follow that up with pulling him down onto the bed and yanking his shirt over his head.

"Bella…" he starts, then moans, "oh… _fuck_ ," as I nibble on his earlobe.

"I want you," I tell him, trying to push down his shorts and underwear.

"Babe, I'm all sweaty," he tries to reason, but I don't care, so I tell him as much.

To give him some more incentive, I pull back the sheet, giving him access to my breasts. Our unspoken agreement to sleep naked works to my advantage, because one of his hands immediately moves to play with my nipples. My back arches in pleasure. He mumbles something incoherent while I continue to work on getting him naked. Whatever he is trying to tell me, it dies on a strangled groan when my fingers wrap around his thick cock. His lips capture mine in a heated kiss, his tongue invading my mouth as his hips settle between my legs. I wrap my legs around his waist, allowing him to sink into me with ease, both of us moaning at the sensation.

"Oh, what the hell," he mutters

He pushes up on his knees a bit, one of his arms wrapping around me to grip my ass for leverage, while the other hand manipulates my breast. He sets up a steady rhythm, pulling out slowly before driving back into me forcefully. It's all I can do to hold onto him and enjoy the ride. It's exactly what I want to wake up to.

I love when he loses himself in me like this, love watching him so uninhibited, falling apart and coming together at the same time. Regardless whether we take our time, or just enjoy a quick fuck, the emotion is the same. We've been together for almost three months now, and I can't imagine my life without him in it. I've come close to telling him I love him on several occasions over the last few weeks, but I'm waiting for the perfect moment to tell him, wanting it to be special. I don't know if I can wait much longer, though. Any day now I might just blurt it out at the most random moment.

"Yo, Ed, where's the – oh shit!" Emmett suddenly booms, much too close for comfort.

Edward freezes mid-thrust, a curse on his lips. Meanwhile, I barely manage to contain my laughter.

"So that's what you were trying to tell me," I whisper in his ear, placing a light kiss on his jaw. "Sorry, Em," I address our intrusion, "Didn't know you were here."

"Uhm… yeah… Ed suggested to ah… walk the puppies before going into the shop," he explains, doing his best to look anywhere but at us.

He is lucky we are partially covered by the sheet, or he would have gotten an eyeful. As it is, the sheet obscures Edward's body from the waist down, and he is wrapped around me so tightly, I doubt much more than my arms are visible from where Emmett is shifting awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sorry, Em," I say again, giggling.

Edward responds with a strangled groan, making me realize that my giggle reverberates through our bodies, adding to his current predicament. His hips actually flex a little bit, and I stifle a moan.

"Look, guys," Emmett starts, obviously uncomfortable. "Just tell me where the leashes are and I'll get out of your hair."

"Basket under the coat rack," I manage to point out, while Edward decides to ignore his friend's presence and continue to consume me.

"Got it," he replies gratefully, tossing a wave our way before closing the bedroom door and calling out to the puppies to follow him.

"I thought he was gonna set up camp in that doorway," Edward mutters as he resumes his pace.

I'm unable to muster a response, because he hits a most delicious spot deep inside of me. The only reply I can give comes in the form of a drawn-out moan as I surrender to his addictive touch. Together, we chase our mutual climax, Edward's hand slipping between us to help ignite mine.

The pleasure builds and I lose all sense of time; it could be hours or mere minutes, but eventually I feel the telltale tingling radiate out from where we are joined, my muscles tightening in anticipation of release. Pressing my heels into his ass, I spur him on, urging him to go even deeper, thrust even harder.

"Hm, Bella," he groans in my ear, placing sloppy kisses down my neck.

"Edward, yes," I pant, arching my back, creating even more delicious friction down below.

He grips me even tighter as his thrusts become more erratic. I tumble over the edge of my orgasm, falling into blissful oblivion. I am vaguely aware of Edward groaning through his own release, before he collapses on top of me, wrapping his arms around me and breathing heavily. He rolls to the side, taking me with him. His heart pounds in his chest; I can feel it under my hand and hear its heavy staccato rhythm, with my ear laying over it. His fingers run through my hair while I trace the lion tattoo on his pec, casually flicking the barbell his nipple on occasion.

"I needed that," I pant.

To my surprise, Edward's heart actually picks up its rhythm even more.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, slightly worried now that his muscles are tensing up as well.

His fingers resume their stroking, dancing along my arm.

"Nothing's wrong, B," he starts, a smile in his voice. "It's just, I need to tell you something important. I guess I'm nervous."

"What is it, then?" I ask, looking up at him.

He leans onto his side, tucking some hair behind my ear and cupping my face in his hand.

"I love you," he whispers, a shy look in his eyes.

I'm momentarily stunned silent at his confession. Although I have been thinking the words for a while now, I was not expecting him to say it now, first. My mind is going a mile a minute as I stare into his eyes.

"I love you too," I finally reply.

His smile is full of relief and love, and he kisses me deeply. He rolls over me again, settling between my legs and claiming me once more, as we revel in this new emotion.

 **o.O.o**

A while later we have attempted to be at least somewhat presentable for Emmett's return. I'm in one of Edward's plaid shirts while he is in his boxer briefs, distracting me from cooking breakfast.

"Stop it," I chastise him. "You don't want me burning your bacon to a crisp, do you?"

His pout is almost enough to convince me to let breakfast go to waste, but then he sighs and shakes his head.

"I guess not. I do need to replenish my energy. That was a bigger workout than I had anticipated when I got up this morning."

He rubs his scruffy jaw over my neck and shoulder before placing a few tender kisses behind my ear. The tickles cause me to giggle and I squirm out of his embrace. Pointing the spatula at him, I tell him to get the coffee brewing.

Just when he's pouring the fragrant liquid into some mugs, there is a knock on the door, followed by scratching nails and a few excited barks. Edward goes to answer it, and I take out another mug. I barely manage to fill it up before two balls of fur charge at my legs.

"Hi cuties!" I coo, sinking to my knees so I can greet them properly. "Did you have a nice walk with uncle Emmett?"

Pixie circles around, trying to lick my fingers, which are scratching behind her ears. Jazzy, on the other hand, is a little bundle of energy, trying to jump up into my lap.

"Ah, coffee," Emmett exclaims gratefully. "I needed that. Those two are like energizer bunnies or something!"

Still playing with the puppies, I can only agree with him. But at not even a year old, that is to be expected.

"I figured I'd go for the longer route, seeing as I didn't want a repeat of earlier," he continues, winking at me. "But they kept on running around and sniffing everything in sight."

I get up from the floor and wash my hands before turning back to the stove. Knowing Emmett, he'll have worked up an appetite, so I made the right call to make an extra large batch of scrambled eggs and bacon. I load up a plate and set it on the counter for him.

"Thanks, B," he says, shoving a big forkful into his mouth. "Anyway, when we came down the stairs, Jazzy got spooked by this dog walking by right outside the door. Started barking up a storm."

Huh. I must have been really preoccupied to miss a commotion like that. Oh right, this morning's sexathon was quite distracting.

"But then the lady whose dog it was mentioned they sometimes play together, so I walked with her for a block or so, and they did end up playing together for most of it, so I guess he was just startled at first."

"Which dog was that?" I ask.

"A little shih tzu with wonky front legs and a really happy face?" Emmett replies.

"Oh, Buddy. Yeah, he's adorable."

Edward then joins us, having thrown on some clothes. I fill up the puppies' food bowls with their kibble, then sit down for some breakfast as well. For the next few minutes, sounds are limited to forks on plates and jaws – both human and canine – chewing down food.

"Alright, baby girl," Edward says, having cleared his plate and putting everything in the dishwasher. "I'm going to head down and open up the shop. See you when you're ready?"

I smile up at him, silently asking for a kiss, which I get instantly.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and set the puppies up with some toys and treats. Maybe an hour?"

He kisses me again, then grabs one of his sketchpads on the way out, Emmett following after him.

 **o.O.o**

As promised, an hour later I make my way downstairs and into the tattoo shop. The first thing that registers is the music coming over the sound system. The guys usually have some classic rock station on, which complements the atmosphere. It always makes me feel right at home. Personally, I have always had a soft spot for Bon Jovi. Since finding this out, Edward has made it his mission to find songs of theirs to convey his thoughts and feelings to me. Sometimes they're playful, sometimes naughty, sometimes deep, but always thoughtful. He must have been on the lookout for me, because before I can make my presence known, the radio is turned off and a playlist put on.

 _It's hard for me to say the things_

 _I want to say sometimes_

My eyes immediately find Edward, sitting at his work station with the remote to the sound system in his hand and a silly grin on his face. It probably matches my own. At the front desk, Rose gasps and rushes over to me.

"He finally told you, didn't he?" she asks excitedly. Without giving me a chance to reply, she continues, "I could tell a couple of weeks ago, it was so obvious. I'm so glad he told you!"

"Told me what?" I ask, slightly confused though I have an idea to what she is referring.

"That I love you," Edward clarifies, winking at me.

He walks over to me just as the chorus reaches it end.

" _Thank you for loving me_ ," he sings to me, cupping my face in his hands.

 _I never knew I had a dream_

 _Until that dream was you_

 _When I look into your eyes_

 _The sky's a different blue_

 _Cross my heart_

 _I wear no disguise_

He kisses me softly as the verse transitions into another chorus. Pulling back just a little bit, I sing the last line of the chorus to him this time.

 _Thank you for loving me_

"Stop it, you guys. You're giving me a tooth ache," Rose complains jokingly.

"Be glad that's all you're witnessing," Emmett says.

He must have come in while we were in our own little bubble.

"I was privy to way more than that this morning."

"Like I haven't walked in on you two in the storage closet before," Edward retorts.

We all have a laugh at that, then the guys walk over to their respective work stations, Edward pulling me along. In the meantime, the song has ended and another one has started.

"Eddie, please tell me we won't have to listen to Bon Jovi all day," Emmett says. At Edward's raised eyebrow he adds, "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind their music, but I could do with some variation."

Edward sighs dramatically.

"Fine, fine, after this song I'll turn the radio back on."

He then instructs me to remove my top and tie the sarong he provides around me like a sleeveless vest. He makes sure I'm sufficiently obscured from view, knowing Emmett's first client of the day is due any moment, while I look at him in the mirror. I'm not sure he realizes how fitting the current lyrics are.

 _Standing here my hands in my pockets_

 _Like I have a thousand times_

 _Thinking back it took one breath_

 _One word to change my life_

 _The first time I saw you it felt like coming home_

 _If I never told you I just want you to know_

 _You had me from hello_

 **o.O.o**

 **Playlist for this chapter**

Thank You For Loving Me – Bon Jovi

You Had Me From Hello – Bon Jovi


	3. Claddagh: Love, Loyalty & Friendship

**Claddagh: Love, Loyalty & Friendship**

 **Chapter 3 of Doggy Dating**

 **~written for EndoRead – Authors for Endometriosis~**

* * *

Seeing Bella admiring the stencil on her sternum is surreal. Ever since we got together I've been thinking about putting this particular tattoo on her. I spent hours working on the design, tweaking and adjusting my original rough sketch. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for her. Knowing she'll be wearing my artwork for the rest of her life stirs something primal in me. In addition, the design incorporates my Irish heritage, so it's almost like marking her as mine. Still, I need to switch off as her boyfriend for a while, and try to maintain my professionalism while doing my job on the tattoo. She deserves nothing but my best.

Having already prepared my station, I walk over to her and slide my hand along her lower back.

"You ready?" I ask.

She smiles up at me with a mixture of nerves and excitement in her eyes. She takes my hand and I guide her over to the padded bench. Bella hops on and settles on her back. I make sure she's comfortable and adjust the sarong some more. It's important that I have free access to the area of the tattoo, while she should also be sufficiently covered. I can't resist letting my fingers linger for a moment around her ribs and breasts, and secretly relish in noticing how her nipples pucker at the contact under the thin sarong.

The tattoo machine has already been prepped, the inks I need are set out, and my gloves are in place. Bella inhales sharply when the needle first touches her skin, but quickly remembers to breathe evenly. I start the line work in the middle of the design, working to the outside across her ribs. Knowing the area is tender, I try to work quickly without compromising the quality of the work. Rosalie comes to check on Bella and chat with her a few times, which seems to help in keeping her relaxed. Once the outline is done, we take a break and join Emmett for a snack while Rosalie is walking the puppies. Bella can't resist running to the door to pepper kisses on them before Rosalie takes them upstairs.

Since he doesn't have a client for a while, Emmett joins us for a bit after our break. He proves helpful in keeping Bella distracted, because shading can be rather sensitive in that area, especially after the hours I already spent on it. He also likes to watch me work. We both have slightly different styles and techniques, so watching each other's process can be a learning experience.

"It's gonna look so awesome, B," Emmett gushes, causing a strained smile to appear on Bella's face.

"You're doing good, Ed," he continues, encouraging me.

I grin up at him and take the opportunity to caress Bella's arm, before focusing back on the task at hand.

Another hour later I'm shutting down the machine and wiping off some blood and excess ink.

"All done," I announce. "Do you want to have a look?"

Gently, I help her off the bench and guide her over to the full length mirror. Her fingers hover over the fresh ink, a beautiful smile breaking out on her face.

"It's so beautiful," she whispers, almost reverently.

"I'm glad. Let me put some lotion on it and get you covered up."

She shivers while I apply the lotion, and I have to restrain myself from groping her on the spot. The way she's looking up at me, all full lashes and seductive eyes, isn't helping either. Gently, I peel the tape off the sarong and help her pull her tank back on, before removing the sarong entirely. While Bella shrugs into her hoodie, I start cleaning up my station.

"Shall I go up to the apartment and order us some Chinese while you finish up?" she asks.

"Sure. Just order whatever you like," I reply while dismantling the tattoo machine.

Her shoes appear in my line of vision, so I look up to find her in front of me, smiling sweetly.

"Hey."

"Hi," I reply, putting the machine aside and pulling her to stand between my legs.

"Thank you for the wonderful tattoo," she says, sliding her hands up my arms to wind around my neck.

"Thank _you_ for letting me put it on you," I answer honestly, pulling her in for a kiss, my hands on her hips.

I'm just about to deepen the kiss when an unexpected intrusion pulls me from our bubble.

"Aw, how cute," a saccharine voice titters from the doorway.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath, still holding on to Bella.

I do not want to deal with this right now, but it was only a matter of time.

"I see you've found someone else to fuck and ink," the unwelcome visitor taunts.

This catches Bella's attention, and she turns toward the entryway.

"Excuse me?" she challenges. "Who the fuck are you?"

"No one," I say at the same time that Rosalie says, "Nasty skank."

"I'm Irina. The previous you," Irina says scathingly, making me throw up in my mouth a little at the implication.

Bella looks to me.

"Edward?"

"It's not important, baby," I say in an effort to diffuse the situation. "Why don't you go on upstairs and I'll finish up here quickly?"

"Like hell I will," she bites out, taking a step away from me. "I deserve to know who this is and why she's here."

In my peripheral vision I see Irina smirking in satisfaction. Already fed up with the situation, I round on her.

"I thought I made it crystal clear to you last time. You're not welcome here. Get your ass the fuck out of my shop and out of my life!"

"But Eddie, we were so good together…" she tries, but I cut her off.

"You were nothing but an easy lay, which I got over a long time ago. Last warning: get out."

"Fine," she huffs. "I only fucked you for the free ink, anyway."

At this, Rosalie gets up from behind her desk. She is already statuesque, having a few inches in height on Irina, but in her stilettos she towers over her. Her icy glare is enough to make Irina shrink back a little.

"No artist at this shop has _ever_ given you free ink. Don't you dare insult my fiancé and my friend that way. We reserve the right to refuse service at our own discretion. So I suggest you remove yourself from these premises before I contact our attorney to obtain a restraining order."

Blushing and flustered, Irina hurries out the door.

The whole thing happened so fast, I am tempted to believe it was all in my head. My racing heart and the girls' expressions tell a different story, though. Rosalie looks murderous, but Bella is unreadable, and that scares me. When I reach for her, she steps out of my reach and turns toward the door.

"Bella?" I ask softly.

She pauses with her hand on the doorknob and sighs.

"I'm going upstairs."

Relief surges through me. She's not leaving.

"Call me if you need to talk, Bella," Rosalie offers, to which she nods.

I'm left sitting at my station, reeling from what just happened.

"Fuck!" I yell, pounding my fist on the bench in frustration.

Rosalie gives me a disapproving look.

"You could've handled that better, Edward."

"What do you mean? It's not like I invited the bitch."

"Not _Irina_ , stupid. I couldn't care less about her. I mean Bella. She was really upset. You should go upstairs now and talk to her. I'll finish cleaning up your station."

I don't hesitate. After quickly kissing Rosalie on the cheek, I hurry up the stairs to my apartment.

I find Bella in the kitchen, petting the puppies while she sits on the floor. They're crawling all over her legs and lap, with Jazzy occasionally jumping up to try and lick her face. She looks up when she hears me come in, but quickly looks away, a scowl marring her pretty features.

"Bella…" I start, but she doesn't let me speak.

"Don't," she bites out.

I raise my hands in deference and resolve to wait until she addresses me. After a few moments she gets up off the floor and fills the puppies' bowl with kibble. She then moves into the living room, where she rounds on me.

"What the hell, Edward?"

What the hell, indeed. I have no idea what exactly I did that caused her to be this upset with me.

"You have no idea, do you?" she asks, laughing bitterly.

There is nothing for me to do but shake my head.

"You completely undermined my position in front of her!"

"I… I don't understand, baby."

"You dismissed me, right in front of her. You gave her exactly what she wanted!"

I'm confused. All Irina has ever wanted was to trick some poor sap into paying her way.

"You don't get it, do you? She wanted to get a rise out of you, out of the both of us. And then you sent me away, like I meant nothing to you…"

"I only wanted to protect you from her antics!" I yell, getting frustrated.

"Well, I had to deal with it anyway, didn't I?" she cries.

Shit. Rosalie was right. I really messed up there. I need to make this right, sooner rather than later.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I absolutely did not want you to feel dismissed. Please say you know me well enough to know I'd never intentionally hurt you," I plead, reaching out to her.

She doesn't let me wrap my arms around her, but does allow me to hold her hands in mine. I rub my thumbs over her knuckles, desperately gazing into her sad eyes.

"What is her deal anyway?" she asks, having calmed down somewhat.

I shrug, "As far as I can tell, she's a freeloader who likes to play games. She probably heard about you and me and wanted to stir up some trouble."

"But why? What's in it for her?"

"Beats me. Maybe in her mind you're getting from me what she wants. She's messed up!"

Bella mulls this over for a few moments.

"Is there any truth to what she said?" she eventually asks timidly.

"I wish there wasn't," I admit, hating to see her face fall at my words. "But it's not the way she suggested. Will you let me explain?"

When she nods, I guide her over to the couch to take a seat.

"She came in for a tattoo when the shop was still Garrett's and I was an apprentice. She wanted something from the stencil books, so Garrett sent her to my station. I was never anything but professional with her, but she made a pass at me. You know that I've never dated clients, so I politely declined her offer," I explain.

"But something happened later on?"

"Well," I start, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "A couple of weeks later I was out with Emmett, Garrett, and a bunch of other guys. She was there as well. In hindsight I think she sought me out on purpose. I was pretty drunk that night and she took advantage of that. We hooked up a few times after that. I ended it when I realized she was mostly into me to get freebies, which I don't do. When Garrett found out, he banned her from the shop."

"Oh, that's what Rosalie meant?"

"Yeah, her brother is a lawyer and made sure we were in a legal position to ban her," I reply, grinning. "But seriously, I haven't seen her in ages, but she does try to get a rise out of me from time to time. And I always make it clear I want nothing to do with her."

Tears filled her eyes at my explanation and my heart breaks a little at seeing her so distraught.

"You're the only one I've ever given a tattoo. You're the only one I've ever loved," I vow. "And I'm so sorry she's made you question that."

I wait for what feels like an eternity, almost afraid to breathe, for Bella to process my explanation. When she squeezes my hands and I look up into her eyes, I realize I had been looking down at our clasped hands.

"I know," she says, smiling gently, and a relieved breath escapes me.

One of her hands moves to cup my jaw, pulling me closer to her. Tentatively, her lips touch mine, their softness molding against me. Her next kiss is a bit firmer, her other hand slipping into my hair. I reach one of my hands up to her face, snaking the other around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. My tongue delves into her mouth, seeking out hers. She sighs as I groan at the contact. I tear my lips away from hers, peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She shivers when I ghost over the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"I love you," I whisper huskily.

The hand in my hair tightens, pulling deliciously.

"Show me," she pants. "Make love to me."

I'm conflicted. I desperately want to show her with my body what's in my mind and heart. But I don't want to risk damaging her fresh tattoo.

"We can be careful," she reasons, recognizing my internal battle. "But I need to feel you."

Conceding – what else can I do? – I pull her to her feet and walk us over to the bedroom, not stopping the assault of my lips on hers. After closing the door, I carefully undress her before nearly ripping off my own clothes. I gently peel of the protective foil from across her sternum. The tattoo still glistens from the lotion I put on it earlier, and I take a moment to appreciate the view. Bella is impatient, though, and doesn't hesitate in helping me out of my underwear. A shudder runs through me as her hand wraps around me tightly. She pumps me a few times while sucking on my neck and flicking the barbells in my nipples with her other hand.

After a few minutes of this pleasure, I gently remove her hands and instruct her to get on her back on the bed and try not to put pressure on the fresh ink. Crawling over her, I kiss my way up her legs until I reach that sweet spot where she's already hot and wet for me. I skim over that most sensitive part of her, instead kissing the inside of her thighs and moving up to her hipbones. She is already writhing on the bed, anticipating my touch. I relish it.

When I reach her belly button, I slowly kiss my way down until my lips hover over her clit, only barely touching her there. With one of my arms I hold down her hips to prevent her from bucking up into my face, while the fingers of my other hand tease her opening. I already feel her inner muscles clenching around the digits. She sighs, which turns into a moan, when I fully lower my mouth onto her perfect pussy. She likes it when I flick her clit with my tongue, so I set to work doing just that. Her moans grow in intensity and her legs start to tremble. One of her hands is clenching a pillow, the other is buried in my hair, holding my head firmly in place. Knowing it'll push her over the edge, I slide two fingers inside her, curling them up and stroking the small textured spot just within my reach. It has the desired effect: her back arches high off the bed, her legs lock in place, and she lets out a long, drawn out moan. I slow the movements of my tongue and fingers, trying to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

When I eventually remove my fingers from inside her and place a small, soft kiss just above her clit, she surprises me by yanking me up her body. Not wanting to crush her under my weight, I catch myself on my arms on either side of her head, effectively planking over her. She pulls my face down to hers for a passionate kiss, humming into my mouth. She tilts her hips up, brushing against my cock, which has been almost painfully hard this entire time. It is aching to be inside her, but I don't want to risk damaging the fresh ink or hurting Bella by accidentally rubbing against her while I'm caught in the moment. Throwing her legs over my shoulders would work, but it would limit kissing and touching her. Thankfully, Bella comes up with a position that should allow for the intimacy we both crave.

"Get on your side next to me," she instructs me in a breathy voice in between kisses.

I do as I'm told, sliding my left arm under her upper back while resting my head on her right arm. She lifts her legs over mine, so she's almost sitting in my lap lying down. My cock is in the perfect position to easily slide home, so I don't hesitate in guiding it in and pushing my hips up into hers. We fit together perfectly like this, with her all hot and snug around me. Her inner muscles are still quivering from her earlier orgasm, squeezing me as I thrust slowly. I want to savor our connection, make it last until I can no longer hold back. We kiss lazily until the sensations become too much; then we share our breaths, moaning into each other's mouths. My right hand plays with her clit, bringing her to the brink of another orgasm.

"Edward," she pants.

"Hmm Bella," I groan.

We're entangled as much as possible. My arm is around her shoulders, my tongue in her mouth. Her fingers first in my hair while her other hand clutches my shoulder. I'm sure her fingers would leave their marks, if it weren't for the ink already on my skin. I keep moving at a steady rhythm. She starts to clench around me, lightly at first, then stronger.

"Yes, Edward, yes," she chants in my ear.

I feel the telltale tightening in my balls, radiating out and up. I focus on the feeling of her around me, pulling me in, holding me close, moaning, coming. Her second orgasm triggers my own, and I come jerkily, pushing up into her until there is nothing left to give. I collapse onto my back with Bella sprawled over me, both of us breathing heavily.

I'm absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair, thinking over our earlier fight.

"Bella?" I ask. "Are we okay?"

She smiles at me lazily, reaching up a hand to stroke down my jaw.

"Of course we are, baby. We just had a fight. It happens."

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

"Because you're sorry," she says, giggling.

The way it makes her breasts jiggle is distracting, and my hand moves down to massage one of them, playing with her nipple and making her moan.

"What matters is that – oh!" she exclaims when I wrap my lips around it and suck.

"You were saying?" I tease her.

She swats at me halfheartedly, giggling some more.

"I wanted to say that what matters is that we talked it out. Besides, if I didn't love you, it wouldn't have hurt so much."

He voice wavers towards the end, revealing her deeper emotions. The whole thing hurt her more than she wants to admit right now. I hate that I caused this.

"I get what you mean," I reply. "But I don't ever want to hurt you like that. I promise I'll try to do better from now on."

I seal that promise with a deep kiss. I'm not sure if it makes her toes curl, but mine sure do.

"We still need to clean your tattoo," I remind Bella when I notice her dozing off in my arms.

She startles awake, then smiles at me mischievously. She gets up out of the bed, still gloriously naked, and reaches out a hand to me in invitation.

"Want to help me shower?" she offers.

I'd be a fool to pass up on that invitation. Without hesitation I follow her into the bathroom. Cleaning her tattoo is quick and easy enough. It's the rough shower sex that causes the hot water to run out.

* * *

 **A/N:** The lovely Mina Rivera made the banner for this chapter. The image she chose for the tattoo actually perfectly captures the way I saw Edward's design for the Claddagh sternum tattoo in my mind. Thank you so much!

* * *

 **Playlist for this chapter**

Every Rose Has Its Thorns – Poison

(I Just) Died In Your Arms Tonight – Cutting Crew

I Want To Know What Love Is - Foreigner

Living In Sin – Bon Jovi

Can't Fight This Feeling – REO Speedwagon

Crazy – Aerosmith

More Than Words - Extreme

Babe – Styx

Born To Be My Baby – Bon Jovi

Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd

Love Will Keep Us Alive - Eagles

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing – Aerosmith

Whole Lotta Love – Led Zeppelin

Bed Of Roses – Bon Jovi

You Shook Me All Night Long – AC/DC

Are You Gonna Be My Girl – Jet

Lady – Styx

Hotel California – Eagles

Nights In White Satin – Moody Blues

Waiting For A Girl Like You - Foreigner

(You Want To) Make A Memory – Bon Jovi

Sweet Child o' Mine – Guns 'n' Roses

Private Dancer – Tina Turner

Wild Horses – The Rolling Stones

You're The Inspiration – Chicago

Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd

I Believe In A Thing Called Love – The Darkness

Never Say Goodbye – Bon Jovi

Thank You – Led Zeppelin

Your Song – Elton John

Faithfully – Journey

Always – Bon Jovi


End file.
